Sleep Well, My Sweet Angel
by Tokigami
Summary: I have what I need to survive… my angel, my light… my daughter.' Cloud lets go to the one he loved, but has what he needs to survive right with him. Sweet fic. RR.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. All characters and ideas belong to Square.

**Sleep Well, My Little Angel**

I look down at the serene form in my arms, a pure creation of life, as pure as the day, the light of each passing day. She's sleeps peacefully, her soft breaths comfort me at night, just to know she's safe … alive and well. All life to protect her - I'll protect her for as long as time ticks. My life is now but to protect her - her alone … my one purpose in life. I don't know what I'd do if…

She grows more pretty and strong each day, with every passing moment. Her eyes, they're just like yours. I look into those large glistening orbs and I see you, smiling back. Those large ruby eyes, full of sweetness and innocence - sincerity. Eyes like diamonds. As bright as the day… the everlasting day, like the day that took you from me. That day. Still, as time goes by, it remains, piercing my heart, my soul. You were my very existence, my soul mate, my best friend… my love. Even if you are not here to cherish the days, our love for you is still as strong as ever. A strong link that can never be broken.

On that day, I lost my life, but gained another. Life would have been worthless if she weren't here. She is all I have left in the world, this cruel, twisted world of fate. I will be here for as long as may be. I know you watch her too, watch her grow, never missing a tender moment of her life, her sweet precious life. Our sweet angel.

I wonder still, wonder what life would be like if that day never came. With you by my side, every day and every night. What I would give for one day, just one more day to be with you. A last chance with you, for you. A chance to wake up with your slender body next to mine. A chance to hear your sweet voice comfort my pain. A chance to hear your soft breaths at night. A chance to see the stars sparkle in your eyes. A chance to kiss you goodnight… a chance to be with you.

I remember some of your last words, the last call of heaven. Your words, so wise and full of confidence, always and ever they were. The last sound of an angel, the angel within you.

"I will always love you, don't you ever forget that. Faith will keep our hearts alive."

Her voice whispered in my ear, a sweet song only I knew the tune to, only I could and was meant to hear. Faith will keep our hearts alive. That was true, once again, your words of wisdom comforted me… your last voice, the voice that eased my pain. I should have been the one to comfort, but you changed it around, no regrets of what happened. Faith, without Faith, I'd be lost. Faith was with me on your dying day. Faith will, and has guided me through the darkest alleys, the right direction of life… my life. Without Faith, I'd still be trapped in the black void which was my heart, the bleakness of my despair and guilt. I wished to stay, never be found, alone with my troublesome thoughts, but I won… I am the victor, all thanks to Faith.

I will never for get you, nor will I try… you are the brightest star in the darkest night. The bright light in the dormant streets. May you be forever in peace and ease in you Final Heaven.

I look down at the child; she stirs but remains in her peaceful slumber, full of pure energy. It may be just the two of us here, but forever three. I will dedicate my life to her and nothing more… she is my meaning to the world today. I finally realise now that it was destined to be this way. You may have left an empty space in our hearts that will never be replaced, but another will help to fill another gap. She is here, in my arms. I hold on tight, never letting go.

One year since that day, I've leant to let go little, but never will you be forgotten. You have my word, my word is my promise, and my promise is me. I have what I need to survive… my angel, my light… my daughter.

If you ever need me, I'll be there. If you ever need help, you just ask.

I smile at her as she babbles in her sleep. Bliss of a sleeping child… my sleeping child… our sleeping child.

I slowly stand, careful not to wake her. I walked over to the crib and gently place her in it, covering her with the warm silken blanket. I smile a bright and proud smile; I can't help but be proud of her. I softly stroke her head and light hair.

"Dada will always love you."

I bend down and plant a small kiss on her forehead, placing a small pink teddy in the cover next to her. I walked away from the crib and to the door, flicking the dim light off.

"Sleep well, my sweet angel."

**The End**

AN - Nothing much has chanced here. I'm revamping my work before I start to write again. I'm still proud of this piece that I wrote. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Tokigami


End file.
